


Blindfolded

by mosvalsky



Series: Will Lines [1]
Category: Fable (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, The hero is underage but nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosvalsky/pseuds/mosvalsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another part of training</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolded

"Maze, what are you..." The boy started as strong hands began to drape a cloth around his eyes. He felt his fingers linger on his neck and he shivered at the contact. 

 

Once the cloth was tied, Maze replied, with little explanation, "Training."

 

"I'm not planning on being blind any time soon," the boy protested, tugging lightly at the blindfold, but Maze's hands met his own, moving them down to his side. 

 

"You need to prepare for any situation!" His voice was harsh and serious, and the young hero immediately let his head bow in a sort of apology. Though he still didn't think there was a real point to this bit of training, he hated when Maze reprimanded him.

 

Maze stood back, watching the boy as confusion continued to grow on his face. He laughed quietly to himself at the sight, then barked abruptly, "Now try to hit me!"

 

He frowned, and Maze knew exactly what was going through his head. The usual stupid remark such as "how can I hit you if I can't see you" or "this exercise is pointless"

 

Unwilling this time to deal with the usual impertinence and idiocy, he spoke again before the boy had the chance to, "The fact that you can't wrap you mind around hitting me while blindfolded is exactly why you're practicing this. So that in the future you'll be able to." He sighed, hoping the words would affect him in any way. But the young hero seemed to be looking more attentive now, so they must have done some good.

 

"Now, listen to my movements." He circled around the boy, exaggeration his footsteps so he would understand what he means. With a crunch of leaves, the boy faced him. He paused, waiting to see if Maze would start circling again before moving to attack him with his wooden stick. He was struck with disappointment when he realized he had cut through mere air.

 

"You have to be quicker than that," Maze said, smirking. 

 

The mocking tone of voice proved to be the exact motivation he needed to find his inner hero, and he listened more carefully this time and struck more readily. But he still failed to hit his infuriatingly moving target.

 

"Better!" Maze said, his voice again rigid with seriousness, "But still too slow."

 

The young hero felt frustration rise up in his chest and threaten to suffocate him. He swung wildly, hoping he might hit something by chance if nothing else.

 

"You're wasting your energy," Maze admonished, moving just out of reach of the boy's arms. 

 

"This is impossible," he complained, lowering his weapon in defeat.

 

"You must learn this," Maze chided, moving just so, allowing the boy to recognize his location and strike him before he had a chance to finish his statement with "weapon up."

 

A faint smile crept onto the old hero's face and his eyes danced brightly. His pride at him actually getting a hit outweighed his slight irritation at the underhanded method.  "Good," he said at last, "but that will not always work." He paused, crossing his arms, "Now, try that again."

 

He stepped back, allowing the boy to get back into the right space of mind. When he had, he changed his stance, geared to plunge his wooden stick into any enemy at any second.  

 

His second attempt at striking his mentor, however, was not as fruitful. He could swear that each time he swung the stick, he had known Maze's exact position, but every strike had failed to land. With a loud exhale, the boy resolved to hit him at any cost.

 

But he continued to evade him, and he began to grow anxious, his hands twitching nervously around his faux blade. With a final, heartfelt attempt at hitting him failing, he screeched his frustration and threw the stick to the side, raising his hands and clawing around him.

 

Maze raised a brow and cocked his head to the side. "I'm not sure how that will help." 

 

The young hero growled in response and reached out towards the source of the words. He could swear he almost felt him, and with the unmistakable sound of dry grass trampled underfoot, he spun around towards the sound and pushed his hands outward. When he felt heavy cloth under his outstretched palms, his surprise was enough to overwhelm him, but he moved quickly before the chance had escaped and grabbed at the fabric, pulling his mentor to him. "Gotcha," he said, his  grip on the coat unwavering. 

 

A raspy laugh found it's way from Maze's lips, his hands edging down to cover the boy's hands. "So you did," he admitted with a reluctant grin. The child's hands fell limp as Maze removed them from his coat. 

 

The young hero stood there awkwardly within only a few inches of his mentor, unsure of whether he could remove the blindfold. Though he admitted to himself that it wasn't too terrible with his eyes covered. This way Maze wouldn't see how his eyes lit up when he looked at him.

 

Maze waited a brief amount of time before reaching to undo the knot behind the boy's head, considering whether or not he should have him try once more or let the exercise go for the day. He decided on the latter and finally let his hands slide around the boy's neck up to the cloth, untying it and letting it fall into his hands. 

 

Only when he saw the boy's eyes look into his curiously, expectantly, did he realize just how close the two were standing, and after uncharacteristically blushing, stood back and motioned for the young hero to return to the grounds, his husky voice wavering slightly as he said, "that'll be all for today." 

 

The boy nodded and rushed back to the main building of the guild. As Maze watched him leave, he felt an odd sickness rise in him as he realized just how ridiculously screwed he was.

 

That boy held more power over him than he could ever imagine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could've done soooo much more with the blindfold.  
> Maybe I will later *wink*


End file.
